Piper Persuaded
by onceuponamormon
Summary: PJ version of the story Ella Enchanted. Piper likes Jason. Jason likes Piper. Drew likes Jason and charmspeaks Piper into avoid Jason and charmspeaks Jason into kissing her. Piper is tormented by Drew as she has to heeds to Drew's charmspeak. Piper can charmspeak but her charmspeak isn't as strong as Drew's. In Piper's and Jason's P.O.V. A Jiper fanfic. BAD SUMMARY BUT PLEASE READ!
1. Piper Pursuaded

**DISCLAIMER*******

**I am not Rick R. nor do I attempt to copy him in any sort of way. I'm just a teenage girl that fantasizes about JIPER a lot so that's why I wrote this. P.S. My first Fan fiction. **

**Summary: Piper likes Jason. Jason likes Piper. Drew likes Jason and uses her charmspeaks Piper to avoid Jason and charmspeaks Jason into kissing her. In Piper's and Jason's P.O.V. A Jiper fan fiction. Tiny bit of Drason (Drew and Jason).**

**Please Review so I can update faster. Read so I can keep writing. Follow me to keep updates on my other stories. Follow this story to get updates for the next chapter!**

**Thanks so much guys!1 it means a lot that you guys are reading, reviewing, Following…..**

PIPER'S P.O.V

I looked over at him then, and a smile crept over his face. I smiled back, however hesitantly. I felt my Aphrodite sisters piercing their eyes on the situation. I felt Drew's eyes watch me as Jason waved me over. I shook my head at him. I knew he wanted me to sit with him but I couldn't. For obvious reasons. First of all, it was against the rules. And second, Drew made me not talk to him. Her charm speak overpowered mine and before I knew it, I was avoiding him.

I quickly turned away as soon as I shook my head at him. I couldn't bear to see his reaction. Instead of sitting next to Drew and the others, I walked to my cabin and ate in there. Drew's charmspeak was stronger than mine and for some reason when she told me in her sweet tone to back off and to never talk to him, I did. At first I thought it was because I was trying to avoid tension between us but too late I realized how her charmspeaking skills worked.

The lunch consisted of my favorite foods and drinks but i didn't feel like eating any of it. I sat in my cabin on my bed and stared at my choppy hair, picking at the uneven pieces.

There was a knock on my door.

I heard his sweet, concerned voice that nearly melted my heart right there.

"P-Pipes?" He asked.

I dared myself to not make a sound.

"Piper? Are you in there?" I heard him repeat.

I bit my lip.

He knocked on more time. I lost it then.

I silently cried as I heard his footsteps leave.

…

I was perfectly still, frozen facing the wall when Michael and Lacy found me. If they noticed my puffy bloodshot eyes, they didn't say anything.

"Piper, please get up."

Lacy was waving her hand in front of my face. I didn't even blink.

Michael shook me gently. "She's not going to move," he told Lacy. Lacy wasn't that convinced.

"Oh yes she will," she stubbornly retorted and began to violently shake me.

I looked up at her, as though I just noticed their presence. "You can stop shaking me now," I laughed, a completely fake laugh.

"Are you okay?" Lacy persisted, looking deep into my eyes. I nodded.

"You were ungodly still when we found you." Michael noted.

"We noticed you were gone at lunch, are you sure you're okay?" Lacy asked again.

I nodded and tried for my most convincing I'm-so-happy-and-great-right-now look.

She bought it, but not as quickly as I would have liked.

"Let's go to class." Michael stated and we walked out.

When we got there, Chiron was assigning dueling partners for sparring. I nearly choked on my own salvia when he called out my name.

"Jason, you and Piper." I felt my own heart turn into stone.

I nearly crashed into Leo. "Sorry Repair Boy," I said.

"Sure thing, Beauty Queen. You and Jason, huh? Piper and Jason sitting in a tree-". He wagged his eyebrows and I glared at him.

He shut up.

As I made my way reluctantly to Jason, who flashed me a smile I hated myself for liking, I found myself face-to-face with Drew

"You have to talk to him now, huh. Well you can't avoid him now either. So after dueling, pull him aside and tell him you never want to be his friend again. And every time he tries to get close to you, push him away." Drew snarled at me.

I bit back tears. Why was she doing this to me?

As I walked towards Jason, I picked up a sword from the stands.

"Hey Pipes," he smiled at me. I ignored the giddy feeling I felt when he called me that.

"Hi" I replied unenthusiastically.

"Hey you feel okay?" He asked.

"Super."

I didn't understand why he cared so much and why I had to keep on hurting him.

"Hey if you want to talk about it-"

"What are we learning about today?" I interrupted, ignoring his last statement.

"This new technique…" Jason's eyebrows are bunched up. I can tell he's studying me but I try my best to ignore that.

"Show me,"

"Err okay," he stared at me for too long, his beautiful eyes on mine. I'm so tempted to just make out with him but Drew's charmspeak would never allow it.

The sun was burning against us and half way through, Jason took off his shirt.

He tossed it on the ground and I stole glances of his stomach when he picked up his sword. His six-pack and hot abs took my mind to a whole different dimension. Leo was sparring behind me with Lacy and I heard him mutter in my ear,

"Stop drooling, Beauty Queen."

Before I could punch Leo senseless, Jason turned to me.

"Sorry, it was getting pretty hot. You ready?" He asked.

"Yep," I said. I fastened a grip on my sword.

"Oh, Pipes hold it like this—no, actually. Hold up, I'm coming." Jason patiently walked up to me and held my hands in the correct position. I was very much aware of the fact that his abs was pressed against me. I tried not to swoon.

As Jason turned around to duel with me again, I heard Leo mutter, "Maybe you should take off your shirt too,"

I punched him in the gut. Lacy laughed and for once, Drew wasn't controlling my life. Until she reminded me of how I had to act in front of Jason.

"Your pretty good, Pipes." Jason said finally. We were both sweating buckets. And Drew had just walked by me and fed me the kind of attitude I had to reluctantly give Jason.

"Don't call me that." I spat at me. I swear on River Synx, I was this close to strangling Drew.

"Class dismissed." Chiron called out. Everyone dropped their sword in a pile and began to leave. I dropped mine in the pile or clattering swords just as I heard Jason call me.

At first I walked faster, heading towards the creek at Camp but eventually he caught up to me. I was wading in the creek, looking at my retarted reflection when he called my name.

"Hey Pipes-I mean Piper can we talk?" I was disappointed that he threw his shirt back on.

"Sure. What is there to talk about?" I tried to act normal. FAIL.

"Look, I don't know what I did or why you're acting this way. I don't know why you're a different person out there but look it's just me. You can tell me anything."

Jason was so sweet, considerate, loving. Perfect. He was perfect and I had to push him away, permanently.

"There's nothing wrong. Except for our friendship." I finally said.

"What?"

His concerned, confused face nearly broke me in half so I avoided his gaze. I looked at the nymphs instead. They seemed to sense the scene was turning to a horrible toll and they moved as far from us as possible.

"This isn't working. We can't be friends."

"Piper, I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

Gods, he was perfect.

"Gods, stop apologizing."

"What?"

"You're not making this easy for me." I muttered.

"Pipes?"

"Jason, can you please shut up for a second and stop apol-"

The next thing that Sparky did was inevitable. He kissed me.

The kiss was amazing. His lips electrified all my senses. I was everywhere at once. His lips were rough and firm but the kiss was gentle and electrifying. It felt so...right and everything else came naturally. How his left hand snaked around my neck, holding my head in place and how my hands tangled itself around the collar of his shirt.

I heard a moan that escaped from my mouth and I barely recognized it as my own.

Holy Hera! STOP!

I realized what I was doing and I was fighting with myself. My body was responding to him by moaning and kissing him with such passion but my mind was yelling at me to stop. And Drew's words rang in my ear and I felt my eyes glaze over for nearly a second. Too late I realized my actions were thanks to her charmspeak.

"What the hell Jason!?" I blurted out, pushing him away from me. My lips felt empty. As my heart did.

I looked at Jason who was still dazed from the kiss.

I stood up and immediately wiped the sand from my clothes. I didn't make eye contact with him but I still felt his electrifying blue eyes on me. I ran as fast as I could out have there and bumped into the devil herself.

"Good work out there." she breathed out.

I pushed my way past her and ran to my cabin.

As I crawled in my bed, I placed two fingers on my lips which were still mesmerized from the kiss and quietly cried myself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Wow...talk about depressing, right? What's wrong with me? Ha-ha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my first story of my first fan fiction! Please, guys I know we just scroll past these Author's Notes and exit out of these tabs but I'm asking my fellow readers to please Review, Follow and Subscribe to me! You don't have to do all of them but when you follow my story, it helps me create a chapter 2, 3, 4,5...etc and when you follow me in general, it helps motivate me to actually keep on writing. And reviewing helps me actually improve my work. So READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! **


	2. Resisting her Charmspeak

…

**DISCLAIMER*******

**I am not Rick R. nor do I attempt to copy him in any sort of way.**

**One quick major THANKS to my reviewers, followers, favorites and subscribers!**

**This is in JASON'S POV but I don't think it's his character. For the sake of this story and the genre, most of the characters wont in in character or aka OOC. I think the only one that is mostly in character is Leo… idk anyway, enjoys! **

…

JASON'S P.O.V

To say that I was confused would only be minor compared to how I felt.

For about a week or so, camp was like high school- or middle school, given that I never really attended high school- and for once, camp wasn't the safe haven it always was. It was drama. Piper decided to avoid me, as Drew inched closer to me. For some reason, I didn't find her that attractive. Drew- I mean. Okay scratch that, she was hella attractive, but I didn't find myself attracted to her. But whenever I walked by her, her strong perfume that smelled of scented roses would catch my breath and send me in a trance. I figured it was just her Aphrodite-ness, claiming, scent, aura, etc. that distracted me so much.

"So what's up with you and Piper lately?" Leo declared as we were climbing a 100ft rope. For some reason Chiron thought it would be fun to risk our life's and order an obstacle course from The OPS (Olympus Postal Service) for class. And of course Hermes had something like a 100ft long, thick, wobbly rope to offer to Chiron.

"Nothing." I responded, too quickly. I stepped on a rope ledge, just as it nearly gave way on me. Leo was right next to me, climbing like a monkey with eight legs.

"Hmmhmm. I heard you guys were making out while everyone was at dinner last Friday."

My leg nearly tangled in the rope, nearly sending me in a very Hades-sending death.

"Who told you that?" I exclaimed. I'm positive I raised my voice two octaves higher. Splendid.

"Oh well, everyone kind of knows." He responded casually.

He and I were just at the top, and we jumped over the ledge, on to our next course of happiness.

"Everyone." I repeated, in shock. "_Define_ Everyone."

"Aphrodite cabin found out. They told everyone. So all of us at camp know."

Leo jogged towards the finish line with me close behind.

Chiron met us there, holding a stopwatch. He smiled.

"Just fewer than six minutes boys, not bad. Second place. To both of you." He trotted off and congratulated the following places.

Leo and I exchanged confused looks. We were both drenched with sweat, who beat us?

"Who got first?" I asked.

"I did."

I turned around and found none other than Drew, make-up guru, drama queen, etc. beat us at an obstacle course. With mud. And dirt. And rocks that can chip dry nails.

"Y-You got f-first?" Leo exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah. I did. I got to go, see you later Jase." She smiled and blew me a kiss. As she walked by, her perfume both left me dazed.

When I looked I Leo, I realized he was mocking (horribly) my dazed face 'look'.

I pushed him.

"What was that about?"

"You were mocking me." I protested.

"No, the whole 'Bye, Jase' wink, giggly type-thing." Leo did a horrible interpretation of me and Drew's little interaction.

"I don't even know." I said honestly. Leo gave me a hard look but soon shrugged it off.

"Are you guys like together or something?" He asked. By now, we've stood up and headed towards the showers.

"No, I mean-not that I know. She gets really weird around me." I said.

"Like flirtatious-weird or creepy-weird?" Leo asked. He seriously asks the weirdest questions but I answer nearly all of them.

"Umm both?" I answered.

"What about Piper?"

Leo is asking questions after questions, only giving me enough time to breath.

"I think she hates me."

It's true. It's not that I know what I'm doing either. Sure I get confused about girls and stuff but I know I like Piper-a lot.

"Huh?"

"She's ignoring me and then kissing me and then back to ignoring me." I blushed when I said 'kissing'. What am I, twelve?

"So she kissed you? Really man, grow up."

"What? No- I mean..."

"So you kissed her? A man you've grown up to be!"

"Yeah I d-"

Piper walked towards us-her presence silenced my last words. I watched her as she hugged Leo and then walked off. She didn't even give me a second look.

Leo looked at me worriedly.

**(Ha-ha out of character-when does Leo care about others?…Too far? Oh sorry I'll shut up now. )**

I pretended not to notice and ran for my cabin.

DREW'S P.O.V

Piper slammed the cabin door.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" I called from the bathroom, ask I reapplied my makeup.

I heard muffled sounds and I peeked. She was sprawled on her bed yelling in her pillow.

"You know you honestly should stop sulking. It gives you wrinkles." I threw her a fake smile and walked towards the cabin door.

Her cries are barely audible in the pillows but obvious enough.

Big Baby.

Jason is honestly not too hard to find, given he's the only boy who lives in Zeus's cabin. I found him on his bed, his hands on his head, slightly cursing in Roman.

**(Not sure if he should be cursing in ancient Greek or Roman….ughh I can't figure that out.. I don't know would he curse at all)**

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No," he said bitterly.

"Don't be so harsh to me; I'm just trying to help." I cooed. I walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's just that-I mean how complicated can a girl get?" he questioned. His eyes were wide with confusion.

I smiled. "As confusing as you want them it is. Is it Piper?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just she-"

I shushed him. "You're hurt. I can see that. Let me take that away." I cooed again.

"No, you're not Piper."

I pretended that didn't hurt.

"I know, I know. Just kiss me." I laced my words with charm speak.

He pulled away as I pulled in.

"Jason, she doesn't love you. I'm going to kiss you now, and you're going to KISS ME BACK." The last part was laced with charspeak.

He sat there and hung his head so I had to lean down to kiss him. When his lips met mine, I kissed him forcefully. He kissed back but not with equal favor. He broke us away.

"You should go now." He whispered.

I did.

Once in my cabin, I told my sisters- okay fine, I lied to their faces.

"Did he kiss well?" one girl asked.

"Very."

"Did you get a hickey?"

"I think one on my right boob."

"Did he call you Piper?"

"I think he forgot about her."

At that line, Piper tore from under the covers and attacked me. Her left hand hit my cheek faster and harder than I could ever have guessed. My left cheek stung.

The other girls broke into a circle around us.

"I hate you!" Piper yelled and she took out her dagger.

"Now, Piper darling-you don't want to hurt me." I used charmspeak.

The weird thing was that she did exactly that.

She broke my charmspeak.

She defied me.

She was free.

Her dagger hit the side of my cheek and I yelped in pain. Her eyes were red with anger and from crying. No doubt over Jason.

"Stop!" I yelled but my charmspeak no longer had any control over her.

Just then, there was a loud knock on the cabin door.

Chiron ran in- more like trotted in- with Jason and Mr. D at their side.

"Piper! Put down the dagger!" Chiron hollered. The dagger fell with a loud clank. I jumped at the sudden noise.

"What happened here?!" Mr. D ordered looking at the two of us. Jason looked at Piper with pain in his eyes. He took a step back.

"No-Jason, wait!" Piper called out, running towards the door.

Mr. D held her back. "You're staying where you are Pierce."

"It's-it's Piper." She nearly choked. Mr.D slowly, awkwardly let go of her and she stayed where she was, still looking in the direction Jason left.

Chiron was the first person to speak. "Drew, you and Piper, in the mess hall- now. The rest of you girls-go to bed, its past curfew. Mr. D, get Jason. I think he's a part of this."

Chiron didn't look at Piper in the eye. "Piper," he started gravely. "You are in serious trouble. You must receive discipline for your careless decisions."

I would have leapt in joy if I not had an ugly scar on my beautiful face. Except I didn't care about that as much. I was pissed she learned to resist my charmsepak.

…**So that's chapter 2. Sooooo sorry it took like a month to update. Because of spring break this week-I plan on updating soon so check those email notices! It would also mean a lot if you guys spread the word and tell others about my story3**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORITING ME AND MY STORY OR JUST SIMPLY READING AND REVIEWING IS COOL TOO! 3 **

**Till next time,**

**Onceuponamormon **

…**...**


	3. Packing her Bags

…

**Heyyy guys, I'm back with Chapter 3! Updated within 24 hours-not days like before! You guys should be proud of me! So expect sooner updates this week! THANKS TO ALL MY AMAZING READERS, FOLLOWERS, FAVORITERS AND REVIEWERS! Stay Percaperfect! Hhaahah lol. It's not Percabeth but percaperfect ! Get it? I shipped the words Percy and perfect! Ha-ha….I'll shut up now.**

…

LEO'S P.O.V

I walked towards my cabin and I nearly crashed on my bed when I heard Chiron trotting fast past all the cabins towards Piper's cabin. I immediately poked my head in the window, carefully stepping over my sibling's bunks to take a peek. I saw Chiron with Mr.D in the shadows with a familiar silhouette; Jason.

I crept out of my cabin and gingerly followed them. The night was cold. You could hear the sounds of monsters in the distance but the waves of the beach roared louder than any monster. In my admiration of the sounds of camp, missed the fact that Chiron and the others were already in the cabin. I scrambled towards the window and peered in.

Piper was in the center of the room with her dagger, Katoptris on the floor. Mr. D was close to her, like he was ready to hold her back from…. Drew. Across from Piper was Drew, a cut the size of a finger across her cheek. On Drew's other cheek was a red mark no doubt a slap. I was disappointed I missed the cat fight but the night was still young. I noticed the rest of the girls at the cabin in their Victoria Secret night gowns circled about. I took a fancy in them for a while before the next person in the room spoke, Chiron.

"…for your careless decisions." he scolded.

Beauty Queen looked horrified by what Chiron had said and was shaking. She looked like a mess. Her clothes were wrinkles, her hair tattered and her eyes puffed from crying. She was looking at the door so I did too and saw Jason's shadow disappear. I ducked my head just as she looked my way and when I turned back again, they were shuffling out of the cabin, and the lights were turned off. I nearly revealed my spot, running to catch up to the weird quadruple I pursued. They all stopped in Chiron's office and ushered inside. At times like these I wished I had Harry Potter's invisibility cloak or Annabeth's invisibility cap. I ducked behind a bush, having perfect access to the whole room just as Jason closed the door.

In the room were Mr. D, Chiron, Jason, Piper and Drew.

"Piper, do you really understand what you did?" Chiron persisted. Piper kept her head low. Her dagger was back on the hilt of her pants, but she didn't even look up. More specially, she didn't look at Jason.

"Yeah," she muttered. Drew kept a fair enough distance to her when she spoke.

"She stabbed me!"

"A minor scab." Jason muttered and I was surprised he was defending Piper, even if he was in love with her.

Piper attempted to talk to Jason but nothing came out of her open mouth so she closed it quickly.

I felt sad for my Beauty Queen.

"Rest assured you're going to survive." Mr. D added. He added something in coherent like 'Unfortunately'

"No matter, Piper, you injured a camper-and it wasn't for training purposes." Chiron was pacing back in forth.

"But, she was charmspeaking me to do all these things to Jas-" Piper yelped.

Jason's head bobbed up. He was all ears now.

"Penelope. Shut up." Mr. D irritably said.

It's Piper, I wanted to say-but I refrained.

"Piper, you will be sent home—for a month. And once that month is over, Argus will pick you up and you will continue training like normal here like normal. However when you come back, you will have an additional week of kitchen duty. Am I clear?" Chiron said.

"Actually we've decided to allow Drew to decide how long you stay home. A month being max. Drew?" Mr.D put in.

"Two weeks." She muttered.

"What was that?" Mr. D asked, obviously annoyed.

"I said two weeks." Drew yelled.

I gasped. Piper gasped. I saw Jason's gears turning from Piper saying she was charmspoken to do a lot of nasty stuff to him.

"As for Drew, you will have a month of cleaning the stables for using Aphrodite's gift as a curse with Leo." Chiron insisted.

"Why Leo?" she moaned.

"Because he's overhearing our conversation." Chiron chuckled. I gulped. I slowly inched my way towards the door and walked inside, I felt all eyes on me.

"Hey guys," I said coolly. Piper gaped at me, a smile forming in her face-the only one I saw that she wore all week. Jason regarded me with a smirk. I pulled those smirks off better and I smirked back- because mine are flawless.

Suddenly, the room got quiet. As though it finally struck us Piper was leaving. For two weeks. Jason looked from Drew to Piper as though he was figuring out everything. I looked at my feet.

"Leonard, Drewy, I think you two should leave." Mr. D said.

"What, why?" we said in unison.

Mr. D gave us both a look and I nodded. And I didn't spy this time, I actually went to my cabin. But not before punching Drew as hard as I would allow myself (she was a girl) on her shoulder.

JASON'S P.O.V

Drew. Drew. Drew.

It was all Drew.

Her charmspeak. She did all that to Piper to me. And not to mention I made out with Drew. My head spun in all directions. I didn't understand. What was going on with me?

"Jason-"Piper hoarsely spoke. She took a step towards me but I took one back. I didn't know how I felt about her or anything at the moment.

"Piper," Chiron said gently. "I think you should go pack your bags. You'll leave in the morning. I'll go IM your father."

I treaded my feet as I walked out the door and started for my cabin. I stopped halfway and turned around to see Piper walking in the opposite direction. She hung her head low and even as far as I was, I heard her crying. I debated with myself. Me or her. I chose her.

I was filled with adrenaline and hope when I got to her cabin. It felt like a cheesy love movie and I was determined we were going to make up and she was going to end up staying like in those movies and then we'd be perfectly happy. Must I remind you that when you're a demigod, those things do not happen? Repeat, do not happen?

My hand was curled up, ready to knock when I heard my name inside. I listened.

"I love Jason."

It was Piper's lovely voice, yet it sounded broken. I heard a second voice.

"You do?"

It was Lacy's voice, I think.

"I think so. Holy freaking Hera, I was so close to breaking right there, I swear Lacy I can't leave, not now. I got to fix this-us." Piper was saying. She was quietly crying.

"He's not worth it." Lacy said bitterly.

"What? How could you say that?"

I heard riffling, the saddest sound I heard all my life.

The sound of Piper packing away to leave.

"He was making out with Drew today." She said.

I bit my lip. I cursed.

"H-He w-what?" her voice was trembling.

"Only the Aphrodite cabin knows. Drew wouldn't shut up about it. You were in the room when she said she did- weren't you?"

At that moment I wanted to swallow burning coal.

"I thought she was making it up to get to me."

"No, it really happened."

"Oh,"

The hurt in Piper's voice nearly made me crashed right then. I took a step towards the door-a last attempt to knock at the door. But what Piper said next shattered my courage.

"I wish Jason never chose to stay at Camp Half-blood. I wish he was back at that stupid Roman camp. Why can't he have stayed with Reyna?" Piper was sobbing now.

At this point, I was ready to ask Zeus to strike me with lightning. I prepared to leave and go to my cabin-but she wasn't done yet.

"Why did the Fates to this to me? And Hera!? She planted him on that bus and our relationship-"

I took a deep breath.

"I wish it all really was the mist!"

I took a step back, tripping over the ledge, but I didn't care. Nor did I care about the tears streaming down my face like a French school girl. I was bawling by the time I reached my cabin and I was crying over the girl I loved.

That night, I dreamt of her.

**...**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave me reviews, comments, flames, I'm okay with whatever! Follow for more updates on me and all the other options you can do with my story! Also, I have a recommendation for you guys…**

**My current favorite fan fictions:**

**Battle of the Shakespearean by kinnykat3**

**Obviously by ThePraetorLady**

**Check those stories and authors out- I love them and their both Jiper fanfics…which I love!**

**...**


	4. A Heartfelt Goodbye

…

**WARNING: REALLY ****SHORT CHAPTER****-HOWEVER I AM UPDATING SOONER!**

**Do I look like Rick R. to you?**

Hey...

**Some of you might think that ch3 was the last chapter and I panicked! No, not to worry, this is not the last chapter and I intend on writing at least three more. I still have to write about the Oscars and I don't know, just depend on school, timing, inspiration and just seeing how the story line goes. **

**ALSO: ANY SPECIFIC POV'S YOU WANT TO HEAR? IS THERE SOME SORT OF EVENT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN? REQUESTS FOR THE STORY? COMMENT THEM BELOW AND I'LL REALLY CONSIDER ADDING THEM TO THE NEXT CHAPTERS TO COME!**

…

JASON'S P.O.V

Last night was re-playing in my head as I closed my eyes. The dream was of the last things Piper had said about me- about us and how she wished it was all the mist. As soon as she said it, the scene replayed-as though someone was pressing a REPEAT button on my life. Repeating and re-watching the worst possible moment I have ever encountered.

I woke up, sweaty and with tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and checked the time. It was five in the morning. Knowing I couldn't bear to sleep again, I got up and washed my face, heading towards the sword-fighting arena. I needed to clear my mind.

I swung the sword at a dummy, with each strike more violent than the last.

What was I doing? Piper was leaving soon, I had to say goodbye. But what if she was right? What if I was better off with Reyna?

I swung the sword as hard as I could and struck the dummy in half. Sweat ran from my forehead and trickled down my face. I looked at the dummy, my eyes bunched up and in thought.

I walked towards the dining Pavilion, where I immediately spotted Leo with the others. They all hung their heads.

"Where-Where's Pipes?" I asked, already knowing but silently hoping she didn't leave yet.

"She just left," Annabeth croaked. Percy held her close to him and we all sort of huddled together in a group, mourning.

"I have to go get her," I reasoned. I tore across the camp, running though the strawberry fields that surrounded camp and then ran across the hill.

Waiting for me at the bottom was a taxi cab was my Beauty Queen. She wore her camp shirt, and had tucked her hair in a loose braid. She wore loose capris and even though she never put an effort in her outfit, she looked like a model to me. She handed Argus a suitcase and was about to step in the car.

"Piper! Wait!" I yelled, running towards her. She whirled around and faced me, her eyes wide with shock.

Argus looked at us-with his a hundred eyes and muttered something before getting in the driver's seat. He rolled up the window and gave me a look, which really creeped me out, given he only had a gazillion eye balls.

"Jason!? What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. I gulped down the pain.

"I needed to see you." I told her as we stood in the middle of the road. She slowly made her way towards me until we were two feet apart.

"Go on."

"Piper, we need to talk. I mean, about everything. I don't understand. Drew-"I dared myself to take a step closer towards her.

"Yeah, she charm spoke me to be harsh to you and stuff. Whatever." She said it bitterly, but her eyes were filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry Piper. She made me kiss her." I stammered- worried she wouldn't believe me.

She looked at me. Tears coming down her face. I didn't realize the same was for me until she wiped them away.

"I'm sorry-for-for thinking you're better off at that Roman camp with your Roman friends, like Reyna." She mumbled. She was crying a lot now.

I wiped her tears away.

"Piper, it's okay." I said, and I embraced her. We hugged for a long time. I combed her hair with my hands and she cried on my chest. "It's better now," I cooed.

She pulled away suddenly. "I still have to leave."

I choked back my own sobs and placed my hands on either side of her cheeks.

"I know-I know. We'll survive." I smiled, for her sake. I couldn't break. Not now.

"Kiss me?" Piper whispered to me.

With no charmspeak laced in her words, I obliged.

As the car drove away, she looked back thought the window and I just stared ahead-even after a fair amount of time passed and she was out of sight. I looked down, my chin facing the ground as I marched my way towards camp.

LEO'S P.O.V

Throughout the whole day, it seemed all of us were quiet and lonesome without Piper. Everyone except Drew.

"Thank goodness she's gone!"

"Shut up Drew!"

"She's a twit!"

"Drew I swear to the gods..."

"I hate Piper!"

"DREW!"

After the stables were cleaned up, I caught up with Annabeth and Percy. Both of them were sitting down on a bench, and Percy had one arm draped over Annabeth's waist. The two were snuggling.

Yuck.

"Where's Jason?" I asked.

"Sulking in his cabin." Percy replied.

The three of us stood aloof, muttering ideas until the daughter of wisdom came up with one. I swear I saw a literal light bulb on her head.

"Wait guy's, what day is it today?" She asked, excited. She jumped up and remained standing. I snorted when Percy frowned that his girl was no longer at his side.

"Err…Sundayyyy?" Percy said uncertainly. I sat there, not sure if Percy was right or not.

"And what else?"

"It's the ninth of…." I murmured.

"It's the Oscar's tonight!" she exclaimed. By now she sat back down and settled herself beside her boyfriend.

"And….." Percy rolled his hands to signal her to go on.

"Omg you're such a Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth laughed and kissed Percy fully on the lips. He blinked.

I snorted.

"I bet you guys anything Piper's dad is going to make her go to that. And so we can get Jason to go there too and surprise her!" Annabeth squealed in delight.

Percy was still looking at her, as if he was thinking of other stupid answers he could get away with to receive another kiss from Annabeth.

"What is this, _A Cinderella Story_?" I asked.

"Think about it. It could actually work!"

Percy and I exchanged shaky looks. When we looked at Annabeth, she was already walking towards the Aphrodite cabin. No doubt finding an outfit for Jason.

We bounded along after her.

"You think she'll give me a kiss for saying stupid things?" I asked, joking.

Percy's response to me was a solid punch in my stomach.

"Annabeth! Percy punched me!" I whined, waving my hands around.

Annabeth and we were at the door of the Aphrodite cabin. Annabeth whirled around and glared at us.

"Percy, behave. Or we won't get it on tonight."

I nearly swallowed and choked on my spit, horrified as I looked at the couple. I gagged at the thought of what stuff they had planned for 'tonight'.

…

**I know it was kind of a short chapter but I will write more-just fishing around for ideas...**

**FOLLOW ME, FAVORITE ME, FOLLOW MY STORY, FAVIORITE MY STORY, REVIEW, READ AND SHARE! THANKS SO MUCH TO MY SUBSCRIBERS AND REVIEWRS AND READERS AND THOSE FEW WHO PERSONALLY PM ME AMAZING COMMENTS!**

**Stay tuned for CHAPTER 5!  
**-onceuponamormon

**Alternative ending for this chapter…**

**just for laughs…based on the movie Frozen. Lol you'll get it if you've watched the movie…...…. **

**Percy and I exchanged shaky looks. When we looked at Annabeth, she was already walking towards the Aphrodite cabin. No doubt finding an outfit for Jason. **

**We bounded along after her.**

"**You think she'll give me a kiss for saying stupid things?" I asked, joking. **

**Percy's response to me was a solid punch in my stomach. **

**Annabeth and we were at the door of the Aphrodite cabin. **

**Annabeth was inches from the door.**

"**Knock. Just knock." I said. **

**Annabeth hesitated.**

"**Knock." Percy ordered.**

**She didn't.**

"**Why isn't she knocking?" I asked. **

"**Do you think she knows how to knock?" Percy asked out loud. **

**Annabeth knocked and the door opened. **


	5. The Dinner-Before the Oscar's

**Hey guys, I'm back. Chapter Cinco is here! I think I will start writing every day since I have so much down time. Thank you spring break! So maybe—just maybe this story will be completed by the end of the week? I don't know. Let's see how this goes.**

**Do I look like Rick R. to you?**

**Enjoy! Read, Review, Follow and Favorite PoRfAvOr!?**

PIPER'S P.O.V

I walked up towards the steps of the grand mansion. It was white with long pillars on the front side, five that came from the roof, shadowing down towards the porch. Around the house was green everywhere. Green plants encircled my house. Notice how this place is my house, but not my home. Home is where the heart is. I frowned at that thought. Jason had my heart.

Moving on about the tour. The only things that weren't green were the flowers, which a single American flag hung in the middle of a circle of red lushious roses.

I looked around, noticing Argus behind the gate, waiting for me to go inside. I give him a side smile, just barely lifting my face and knocked.

The door opened and I was face to face with Mellie. Technically I wasn't face-to-face with her, kind of face-to-spirit? I don't know but I was facing her and she was sort of facing me. You know what? Forget it.

"Piper! It's such a pleasure to see you! I heard you were coming, and of course I had to come here, however I must admit my hubby didn't enjoy me leaving him. I told him-it's just two weeks. Well he just told me that he'd and the baby-"the wind spirit gave me a hug of cold air. I shivered. She trailed off, gliding up the stairs, skipping the stairs and sort of just whooshed towards the second floor. I bounded after her, tripping on every step or so.

"Here-come here now. Your room-oh I made a few modifications. And omg your dress-it's Coco Chanel! To die for. If only they made those for spi-" Mellie trailed off in my room.

It was a light pink, with white Christmas lights hanging from the corners of the walls, surrounding my room. Small lanterns and such were hung instead of light bulbs. Quotes, pictures, every wall décor was a shiny silver. And my bed was a lushous white. I loved it.

"Wait a minute-what dress?" I questioned, feeling the warmth of the sheets.

"Oh sweetie, it's the Oscar's tonight! In fact you got to get changed-like now!" Mellie twirled around and glided towards my closet.

"But I don't want to go…" I said.

"I know, but sweetie, your father insisted since it will be quality time with him." Mellie called out from the closet. The walk-in closet, if I might add.

"We'll be alone?" I said-a smile escaping my lips.

She frowned. "Well not alone-alone, I mean the paparazzi and he's err bringing someone."

"What? Who?"

"His current girlfriend, Stacy Johnson." I cringed. I knew it. Someone or something or an event pops up and he forgets about me.

Mellie appeared from the closet with a dare I say it, a drop dead gorgeous dress.

It was.

I loved it.

"I know right-specifically tailored for you! So jump in the shower-hurry! I'll get you ready, and your father should be here soon, with your date!"

I was already in the warm showers when she said that.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah..You're going to a pre-dinner before the Oscar's and your father had arranged you a date with a famous actor."

She said it so casually, I wanted to become a ghost.

"Really?! Could this day get any worse?" I muttered to myself, which Mellie heard.

"There's a huge after party at this house-all of your father's personal friends and other famous actors will be attending."

I wanted to shoot myself.

It was really hard to hate the dress. So I didn't. I loved it and gods of Olympus, I loved what Mellie did. She had a hairstylist come in did some complex bun on my hair, adding a brooch to top it off. Then a makeup artist came shortly after and did some smoky eye makeup on me. Within two hours, I was done. And I looked stunning.

"You look amazing." I heard a voice call from behind me. In the mirror, without a shadow of a doubt, I reconsider him.

Dad.

"Dad." my voice wavered.

"Pipes. You look amazing." He repeated. I didn't care what he thought of me. I wanted to hug my dad. So I did.

Mellie remained, wiping tears from her eyes as the embrace turned into minutes. I was surprised to see my dad was hugging me just as tightly as I was to him.

Mellie coughed softly.

"Sir, it's time to go."

Mellie gave me a soft smile as I snatched my Gucci clutch and locked my room door. After party my butt-no celebrity was going to sleep with each other on my bed. Mellie easily went through it and soon disappeared. I walked down the stairs, with my dad at my side. He was at my side for five minutes.

"Pipes, this is my girlfriend. She's also my co-worker." He said, as a thin, blonde girl entered. She had huge boobs and she flaunted them in her tight, peacock blue sequence dress. It came down so low, it just looked like a slit from her neck to her belly. She looked half my dad's age.

She smiled at me, and when she did, she moved her hips from side to side. I winkled my nose at her.

"Hi, it's so wonderful to meet you." She said, sticking out her hand. I didn't oblige.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Oh- your date!" My dad exclaimed, nearly running for the door.

I wanted to run but the door swung open. I dared myself to peek and I saw a short, black-haired guy. He was hot but immediately I saw though his looks.

"Hey, hot stuff."

I gulped. Was this guy for real?

"You all are going to be late. Come on. The limo awaits." Mellie crooned. She ushered us out and soon enough we were on our way towards a fancy reserved restaurant.

The limo was huge-not like I cared. It had long black drapes all around, so nobody could peek at the famous Tristan McLean. Basically. I looked over at my dad just then, only to see his head buried in Stacy's neck. I quickly looked away. I was sitting next to-unfortunately- that actor that my dad paired me up with. The dude was staring at me the whole time.

"Hey," he finally said. I looked at him square in the eye, not a hint of admiration in my eye.

"Hello. I'm Piper McLean. You?"

"Davis Kennedy."

"Like the president."

"Yeah."

His hands inched towards my thigh and when we hit a bump, he took that opportunity to place a hand firmly over my thigh. I inched away.

We arrived at the restaurant on time. As soon as we got there, my dad and Stacy excused themselves to the bathroom. I took one look at my dad's hand on her butt and nearly puked. It wasn't until they left that I realized that left me and Davis alone.

"Hey again." he said, cockily. He shot me a wicked grin. Like that was supposed to make him flawless.

"Hi." I played with my fork until the waiter came. She handed us a pre-ordered dinner. I was happy to see my dad ordered a non-meat meal for me.

"So how old are you?" he asked in-between bites. I chewed my food, careful to not let the guy too close to me.

"Sixteen."

"I'm twenty three."

"Oh….that's cool."

"So, you want to hang out after the Oscar's. The party- I heard is at your house?"

I had a feeling his definition of hand out was completely different than mine.

"No, I'm sixteen. And I don't even know you." I said. Nor do I _ever_ want to know you.

"That didn't stop Romeo and Juliet."

I swallowed a piece of lasagna whole. I nearly choked.

Just then my dad and Stacy arrived. They dug in their food, talking and laughing with Davis. I excused myself to the bathroom.

When I got there, I had mixed emotions. I missed Jason, a lot. I hated Davis. I hated Stacy and I was pissed at my dad. I hated Drew for being the reason why this all happened in the first place. Two weeks, she said. But not a month. I'd have to remind myself to ask her why and thank her. But two weeks. It's only been the first day and he's already set me up on a blind date with an actor that just wants to get laid. Is this the kind of quality time he's looking for? Me and Davis hooking up in one room and Stacy and him in the other? I was still pissed when I returned to my seat.

"Hey, glad you got here. It's time to leave. Got to make an entrance, you know?" My dad said, as he escorted Stacy out, tipping the waiter and walking out the door. I noticed the paparazzi at the door and I noticed Davis did too.

He linked his hand in mine. I pulled away but he said, "To please the fans. To please the fans."

I grumbled something in ancient Greek before allowing our hands to linger in place. My dad turned around to us and smiled before walking out to the hall of fame.

They took so many pictures I was sure I'd be blind for a year. That or horrified knowing my hand in some douches would be on US magazine for a whole week.

We practically ran in the car and my dad ordered the driver to speed up to escape the fans. He was frowning but I saw a twinkle in his eyes. I knew my dad. He liked the attention. My dad was looking at me and smirking. I looked at him, questioning before I realized Davis and I were still holding hands. I slipped my away before he could even blink.

And that concludes ch5! Don't worry, still more to come my beautiful people. So what'ya thinks? Was Piper's dad too much of a jerk, did I made him a lot more hormone-ish than the ordinary guy? Probably. So comment comment comment-REVIEW please and follow and favorite and share this story with you're friends-please.. Stay tuned for Chapter 6! Jason gets dolled up and the Oscar's and they meet! I'm getting shivers just thinking about it.

Any other opinions on what you want to happen? How do you want this story to end because I'm thinking of how right now. Help me guyz.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR BEING AWSOME! STAY GOLDEN!

Love,

Onceuponamormon


	6. The Oscar's-Turn of Events

**Esta Aqui! Chapter 6! Wow, already? Anyway, enjoy and review and read and what not. **

**Thank you guys so much I got like 600+ reads, 19 reviews and my phone is blowing up with email updates about recent favorites, followers and reviews! You guys are beyond awesome. **

**Do I look like Rick R. to you?**

**...**

JASON'S POV

I chucked the pillow at the door.

"Leave." I growled, not even caring who it was.

" hurts." Leo said. He stepped out of the door frame and made his way towards me. I turned my back to him.

"Come 'on Romeo. This is no way to treat your Mercutio." Leo persisted, shaking my shoulders, a lot harder than necessary. I shook him off.

"You haven't even read the play; you don't even know who that is." I heard a second voice.

"Go away, please guys." I muttered.

"Jason. Dude, you got to get up." I recognized the third voice to be Percy's.

"No."

There was a silence.

Then I felt cold bucket of water dunked on my head. I whipped around and stood up, pissed. Leo immediately dropped the bucket and pointed to wide-eyed Annabeth.

"Why'd you do that?!" Annabeth exclaimed to Leo.

"He wasn't getting up." Leo slowly shrank back.

I faced my friends.

"Guys, can you leave me alone-please." I begged. I looked at all three of them, my eyes pleading. Annabeth took out a tux from her hands, hung in a dry cleaner wrapped seal.

I didn't have time to blink before Annabeth turned to leave and the boys shoved me in the bathroom.

PIPER'S POV

The Red Carpet.

I was walking on the most walked on, wished, dreamed of floor in the world, and I was walking hand in hand with a jerk. I didn't think anything else could possibly make my day worse. I was Hades dead wrong. While we were posing for the press-in which I was slapping Davis's hand away for reaching for my hand once more-, a reporter for TMZ was making her way to the front. She was short, blonde and as far as I knew about to ask my dad multiple questions, when she looked at me. She tilted her head and then opened her mouth over the loud noise.

"Miss, McLean. I understand you're dating the famous Davis Kennedy. How long have you been with him?"

I gaped at the girl. Davis squeezed my hand. I pulled back.

"We're not-err dating."

It was so believable-given the fact we were holding hands only seconds ago. I cursed.

"Would you mind kissing for the camera?" she asked.

I shook my head. We were not kissing.

Too late.

Davis leaned forward and planted a sloppy kiss on my lips. For a celebrity that girls fawn over, he was a horrible kisser. I smiled at the camera, trying to choke down the disgust and strong desire to wipe my lips. I even pretended to blush. I glared at Davis, who shot me a look that said, _Your Welcome. _

I was so ready to sauk him in the balls.

Luckily my dad found us in the crowd. "Guys, it's time for us to get situated." I prayed to my mother, hoping she wouldn't have me tolerate Davis for this whole night. I can only imagine how long this could last-two weeks? Gods, I was ready to die.

As we entered the theatre, a lot of big shots surged towards my dad, getting and having small talk. I recognized a lot of them however I didn't fan girl over any of them. In fact I only talked to them when they talked to me. I met a couple of really nice directors, in which they offered me to be in my father's next movie or if I considered playing a part. Most of the directors there handed me their card, which, when they weren't looking, I tossed on the ground.

Our seats were one of the first two rows-another luxury that I was soon disgusted by, given the fact that DAVIS KENNEDY was in bolded letters, next to my name. I cringed when he placed a hand on mine. I placed both of my hands in my lap, wrinkling the schedule and looking around-at any escape I could think of. No such avail.

The room was packed. There were so many people there, their faces were so small, I wouldn't recognize anyone if I saw it. But I recognized a face. His face: Jason's. He was at the entrance. He met my eye and I was unsure as to whether or not he recognized me and turned around the corner.

The lights were dimming in the audience and opened on the stage. It was starting.

"Err. Dad, I have to go to the bathroom." I mumbled, desperate to leave and find Jason.

"But it just started," my dad complained, not taking his eyes from the stage.

"I ugh-I'm on my period. It's like a crime scene down there." I emphasized the word 'there' just for good measure. My dad grimaced and I was well aware that Davis did too. I hid my smile.

My dad nodded and I bounded up the aisles, trying not to make a big scene, however jogging up towards the path I saw him leave.

I had to find my Romeo.

JASON'S POV

I was to sneak out of camp. That was the plan. And Annabeth and Percy was the diversion. I don't think they minded, considering the fact that they were to pretend to 'get it on' in Percy's cabin. I don't even think they were pretending. Leo was to run up to tell Chiron and while Chiron was explaining to Percy and Annabeth the discipline for quote "letting their hormones get the best of them",

I bolted towards the barrier. I was halfway towards the taxi, when I noticed Argus eying me. I panicked but when I got in the taxi and drove on, he made no attempt to stop me. in fact, he winked. Or he could have blinking. I honestly thought for him it was the same thing.

I looked at my watch. Crap. I didn't have a lot of time. And that's when it happened. We hit flipping traffic.

"EEeeessshh." The taxi driver murmured. He then looked at me through the review mirror. "This ain't gonna be a problem-is it?"

I cursed in ancient Roman.

"Umm, you know what; I can ugh run the rest. Thanks," I muttered before literally throwing the guy a hundred. The guy looked at the money for a while before finally realizing I was out the door. I heard honks and screams as I ran past the cars, across the streets and into the destination. Then it hit me. I didn't have a ticket, or a pass or any real reason to be there. I wavered my chances, I couldn't exactly go all Zeus lighting at them, nor did I have Piper's charmspeark. Just thinking of her got my blood was pulsing and heart throbbing.

I was running around in circles, finding an entrance that I could sneak through. I found the red carpet easily and briskly walked through, pick pocketing a VIP pass. Sweet. I stopped for a short second, and eyed the celebrities. Of all the crowds, I noticed the biggest one, concerning a couple kissing. Intrigued, I stretched my neck for a better view. As I got closer, my curiosity boiled in anger. The couple kissing was some celebrity and the love of my life, Piper.

I bit back my anger. I so badly wanted to punch that dude. His hands were all over Piper, all at once. He was leaning, making slurping sounds as he kissed her. I clenched my knuckles. I felt my face heat up and my ears were turning red.

"Excuse me, sir, VIP is this way." A black guy with a badge said. He escorted me towards the entrance but I no longer had a desire to go in. I followed him towards the theatre. When he turned around towards the other guests, I scanned the huge stadium-like theatre. Then, I turned around and walked back the same way I came.

PIPER'S POV

"Jason!" I called out, once I was outside. The guards eyed me suspiciously and I smiled at them warmly, even when I felt my whole world fall apart. The streets were busy and everyone was bustling about. My eyes scanned the perimeter, searching for Jason. I closed my eyes, focusing on my charm speak.

Jason, wherever you are, make yourself known unto me. I prayed.

Just then, a car honked loudly. I spun my head around to see a car honking at a stranger. The stranger was running through the streets. I bounded after him, already recognizing the blonde haired guy. I called out in his name once more.

"Jason!" I repeated. He didn't turn around. I ran as fast as I could, cursing my shoes. I picked them up and bolted after him. We were farther and farther from the theatre and before I knew it, I had no idea where I was, only blindly following the guy I loved. I was lost but I didn't care.

Finally, I caught up to him.

"Jason!" I cried out, spinning his shoulders to face me. He looked at me, his eyes filled with an emotion I never saw him look at me with. He looked at me with pure disgust mixed with feelings of hurt.

I placed my hands on my shoulders, then his face, wondering if he was really there. He pried my hands off him.

"Jason, I don't understand. Please, don't run." I begged, close to tears now.

Jason glared at me.

"You-and that guy Piper? That celebrity." He spat out. I blinked.

"Jason, he kissed me. Please I'm not lying. Beli-Belive me." I croaked, tears running down my cheeks. I didn't care. I needed him to know.

"Piper, Gods, why do the Fates do this to us?" Jason cursed, throwing his hands in the air. He grabbed his head with his hands.

"I don't-I don't know, Sparky." I whispered. I noticed his tux looked really good on him, like really, really good. Stop it, Piper. Not now.

He faced me. "You-uh look really good in that dress." He mumbled. I blushed, looking down. I couldn't help smiling.

"Umm, Thanks." I said. I glanced up and noticed he was only inches away from me. The adorable scar on him lip quivered. Slowly, I lifted my face and looked up at him. He was dangerously close and I didn't mind one bit.

He looked at me, from one eye to another.

"I love you, Pipes."

"I love you too, Sparky."

His eyes sparkled. Then, I felt his hands on the back of my hair. The bun fell out and his hands snaked through my hair. I felt my own hands reach up to his neck. Slowly, but in the most romantic way I knew, his lips met mine. I leaned up and we kissed. It wasn't fast; it wasn't sloppy, but slow and passionate. The kiss was filled with love, longing and desire. And my skin tingled from my lips to the end of my toes.

I felt like flying. I was so mesmerized, I even didn't realize we were.

**Awww… *Sigh. How romantic. However, that isn't the end. Expect more chapters to come. And let me know how you feel, how should I end it. Not with this chapter obviously, but umm how would you like it to close? I'm still thinking of that part. Anyway, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW, READ AND SHARE! Click that Follow The Author so you can get updates on my other, to-be stories…..**

**Anyway, Stay Golden!**

**Love, **

**Onceuponamormon **


End file.
